wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manetheren
What should we really call the last queen of Manetheren? I am looking at THE WORLD OF ROBERT JORDAN'S THE WHEEL OF TIME, page 99, where it describes the fall of Manetheren. It says: "The King's battle cry, 'Carai an Ellisande!, for the honor of the Rose of the Sun!', was said to echo over the land until the Rose of the Sun herself, Queen Eldrene..." And a little further down in the same paragraph, the authors refer once again to Queen Eldrene: "Stories report that Queen Eldrene's heart broke the moment Aemon died..." So I ask you all, in the paragraph labeled "FALL," should we refer to the Queen as Ellisande, or as Eldrene? Pedantic 18:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I would say that Ellisande means either Rose or 'of the sun' or 'rose of the sun', while Eldrene is her name. I seem to recall the battle cry meaning "For the Rose of the Sun" and although it is a reference to Eldrene, it isn't her actual name. But then I could be wrong, check the first time Matt calls that out (should be just before Shadar Logoth) and see what Lan and Moraine have to say on the matter. I would do it, but I am about to go to bed. --Melriken 07:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Bah, I decided to just do it. ::"Carai an Caldazar," Moiraine said. They all twisted to stare at her. "Carai an Ellisande. Al Ellisande. For the honor of the Red Eagle. For the honor of the Rose of the Sun. The Rose of the Sun. The ancient warcry of Manetheren, and the warcry of its last king. Eldrene was called the Rose of the Sun." -- :so yeah, her name is Eldrene, her nickname is Ellisande or Rose of the Sun. --Melriken 07:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Flag Color I seem to recall that the flag of Manetheren seen flown in one of the towns near the Two Rivers is described as having a red eagle on a field of blue (hence the illustration on the cover of Winter's Heart). I personally think white looks better, but I'm pretty sure that's how it was described. Sorry I can't give a quote here. -- 05:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :That is actually the flag of Mayene according to the guide book.--OPTIMOUS 05:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::"Watch Hill on its round prominence was bordered as Deven Ride had been with wagons and carts between the houses. A banner waved lazily in the breeze, on a tall pole in front of the White Boar on the hill's crest. A red eagle flying across a field of blue. The Red Eagle had been the symbol of Manetheren. Perhaps Alanna or Verin had told ancient stories while they were in Watch Hill." -The Shadow Rising, Ch.53 ::Mayene? Hmm. Is this the one on the cover of Winter's Heart it refers to? Well, the guide book knows more than I do. -- 16:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Has username now. And you are correct, Optimous, that is the Golden Hawk (my mistake). Darn those Mayeners for having such a similar emblem! And you know, it's odd, because in every depiction of the banner of Mantheren I've seen, there's a white field. Did Watch Hill just get it wrong? --Steeltooth 16:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Good point. I don't really know why I made it with white. Think I should change it?--OPTIMOUS 21:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I suppose it would be truest to canon material, assuming that there is no reference to the red eagle banner inconsistent with that one. --Steeltooth 02:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::True. I think I will change this one and change the Mayene flag because the one from the book is iffy since it is a redish eagle when it is supposed to be gold. So I will change both soon.--OPTIMOUS 07:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Much obliged. --Steeltooth 04:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC)